Field
The disclosed and claimed concept relates generally to electrical distribution equipment and, more particularly, to an electrical interruption apparatus that includes a wear indicator.
Related Art
Electrical distribution equipment is well known and includes many components such as electrical switchgear that may contain therein electrical interruption devices such as circuit breakers, vacuum interrupters, and the like without limitation. Such electrical interruption devices typically include a set of separable contacts which, when separated, desirably open a protected portion of a circuit. It is understood, however, that electrical arcing between the contacts can result in vaporization of the material of the contacts and resultant wear of the contacts. Since such electrical interruption devices typically include a mechanism that is spring loaded and that applies a compressive force to maintain the contacts in their closed position, a loss of the material of the contacts due to wear can require the contacts to move a relatively greater distance in order to become electrically engaged with one another. A consequence of having to move the contacts a greater distance is that the spring-loaded mechanism will apply a reduced compressive force to the worn contacts. This is because a compression spring of the spring-loaded mechanism is relatively less compressed as a result of the increased distance. Such reduced compressive force is undesirable, and it is therefore known to provide wear indicators on certain electrical interruption devices. While such indicators have been generally effective for their intended purposes, they have not been without limitation.
In some applications, such as those involving vacuum interrupters for example, the wear indicator can be difficult or impossible to accurately assess since is may be situated at a visually inaccessible location within a switchgear cabinet or may be otherwise unreachable for routine examination. It thus would be desirable to provide a solution that overcomes these and other shortcomings known in the relevant art.